Sandiwara
by Himiko Natsuchi
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sepanjang hayatmu hanya melakukan kegiatan menoton yang telah digariskan bahkan untuk menjaga hal tersebut aku hanya perlu kebohongan dalam mengatasinya/Aku hanya perlu menjauh dan berusaha tidak terlibat, toh sebelumnya pun aku hanya sekedar mengetahuinya/Memberontak pun tak ada gunanya../Selamat datang disandiwara terbesarku, Naruto PoV, Bad Summary. Rnr


Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sepanjang hayatmu hanya melakukan kegiatan menoton yang telah digariskan bahkan untuk menjaga hal tersebut aku hanya perlu kebohongan dalam mengatasinya.

Tak perlu merasa bersalah, toh aku memang tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

Aku memandang gadis yang telah menjadi hal monoton bagiku tak ada bedanya dari sebelumnya, bahkan aku lupa sudah berapa tahun yang aku gunakan untuk melakukan hal ini setiap harinya.

Aku jenuh, tentu saja.

"Ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?" Aku hanya memandangnya tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, bukannya dengan melihatnya kau dapat menemukan jawabanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku."gadis tersebut terdiam, sepertinya efek dari beberapa tahun menjalani kehidupan seperti ini membuatnya mengerti tentang kepribadianku yang seharunya membuatnya jengah.

Diam berarti tidak.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu meniggalkan gadis tersebut beberapa langkah dibelakangku, hal yang sudah biasa aku lakukan saat persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah terlihat dihadapan kami.

Hal yang sama yang akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan, menuggunya untuk berangkat bersama, berjalan bersama tanpa sedikitpun obrolan yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk menghilangkan waktu yang terbuang percuma menuju sekolah.

Sudah lebih dari sebagian umuruku melakukan hal tersebut bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya berangkat kesekolah dengan penuh semangat.

Memberontak tak ada gunanya aku hanya perlu melanjutkan sandiwara yang sudah terlanjur tersusun rapi dan memolesnya hingga terlihat sempurna.

Aku Naruto Namikaze, Selamat datang dalam sandiwara terbesarku...

_Musim gugur, 14__th__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sandiwara.**

"Rentetan kehidupan tanpa artian."

**Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga  
Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

Kehidupan yang telah diatur sedemikian sempurna...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayouu..."Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan selamat pagi tersebut dengan tangan terlambai ke udara, hanya sedikit dari sekolah yang menurutku membosakan setidaknya aku dapat menemukan hal baru saat disekolah.

"Kau selalu bersemangat Naruto, tak heran kau sangat populer." Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar seruan tersebut sembari berjalan menuju bangku ku mataku menerawang keadaan kelas yang telah ramai.

Teman, kepopuleran, sudah banyak hal yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut. Tentu saja untuk memastikan kehidupan sekolahku tak menjadi monoton seperti apa yang terlintas di bayanganku.

"Ah.. itu Hyuuga, manis sekali ya?" Aku mendengar seruan tersebut beberapa siswa laki-laki dikelas ini memandanginya dan ada juga yang memulai seruan mengucapakan selamat pagi atau menanyakan kabarnya.

Semenarik itukah?

Jika kau adalah aku, hal tersebut sangatlah membosankan.

Bagiku Hinata Hyuuga yang mereka idamkan adalah sumber sandiwara dalam kehidupanku tak ada yang special yang seperti kebanyakan orang bilang tak ada fakta yang dapat menghilangkan pemikiranku mengenai hal tersebut.

Hinata tetaplah Hinata, tak ada ubahnya seperti paruh waktu kehidupannya yang telah kita habiskan bersama menjalani kehidupan monoton yang diberikan keluarga kami.

Pertunagan Bodoh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nice Shoot, Naruto."Aku membalas kepalan tangan yang diberikan Sasuke dan tanda bahwa permainan telah usai dengan kemenagan berpihak pada kami.

Aku meneguk habis minuman tersebut peluh membasahi tubuhku setelah usai bermain basket, pandanganku menuju kearah manejer berambut gummy pink tersebut dan teman-teman setimku yang tak hentinya mengoda meminta hadiah kemangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-_kun_ apa kau mau ikut?" Aku berseru menaggapi pertanyaan tersebut, pasti setelah ini kami akan merayakan pesta kemenangan yang biasa dilakukan setiap kali kami memenagkan pertandingan.

"Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau Sasuke saja yang membayar sekalian minta traktiran hari jadian kalian." Kataku sembari merangkul Sasuke yang terlihat geram dan Sakura yang tersipu malu saat teman setimku mulai mengoda mereka berdua.

Aku tertawa lepas, setidaknya aku dapat menghilangkan sedikit penat yang selalu mengangguku.

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk merayakannya di kedai ramen langganan kami, semuanya nampak bahagia sesekali kembali mengoda Sakura yang hanya terus menempel disisi Sasuke.

Masa muda yang menyenangkan, eh?

Bagaimana denganku, apa aku bisa memiliki kisah romantis masa muda yang seperti yang kuinginkan?

"Naruto, Handponemu bunyi tuh."Aku mengangkatnya kenapa harus dalam situasi ini sih mengapa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga sedikit saja.

"Moshi.. moshi."

"Naruto, mengapa kau dan Hinata belum pulang? Apa terapinya masih lama? Bagaimana keadaanya apa semakin membaik." Aku terdiam mendengar semua pertanyaan dilontarkan Kaa-_san_, aku lupa hari jadwal aku mengantarnya untuk terapi.

Merepotkan.

"Ah.. kaa-_san_, akan kumatikan sambungannya." Aku lekas mematikan sambungan tesebut tanpa menunggu persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Mereka semua memandangku binggung.

"Aku harus segera pulang ada keadaan mendesak."

"ehh.. haruskah sekarang?"

"Kita baru saja memulai pesta perayaannya." Aku termenung mengapa selalu terjadi padaku, disaat semuanya yang aku inginkan.

Tapi sebanyak apapun aku mengeluh aku tetap akan melakukannya.

"Maaf, lain kali aku pasti ikut kok."Aku berpamitan kepada mereka dan segera berlari dari kedai tersebut dirasa sudah cukup jauh aku lekas menghubungi orang yang telah menjadi permasalahanku tersebut.

"Kau ada dimana?"Aku menekan nada bicaraku saat mendengar ucapan dari sambungan tersebut.

"Disekolah."

"Kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya mengapa dia masih disekolah pada jam segini, aku tak menegerti jalan pikirannya, aku segera memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan berlari menuju sekolah aku yakin orang tua kami akan terkena serangan jantung mengetahui dia masih berada disekolah pada jam segini.

Dari kejahuan aku melihatnya tengah berdiri didepan pagar sekolah yang sudah sepi, aku segera lari lebih cepat hingga kini tepat berada dihadapanya.

"Menagapa kau tidak pulang, hah?" aku bertanya dengan gusar melihatnya menunduk kulihat tangannya kini tengah meremas roknya hingga buku-buku tangannya nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku ada terapi hari ini."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau masih ada disini, ohh jangan-jangan kau ingin bilang bahwa aku yang salah kepada orang tua kita" aku kembali bertanya kesal mengapa dia membuat keadaanya sangat rumit, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikirannya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, menunggumu hingga kau datang."Aku terdiam mencerna yang Hinata katakan, aku selalu menyuruhnya menugguku setiap kali dia akan terapi.

Mengapa aku melupakannya.

"Mengapa tidak berangkat sendiri sih."Aku bergumam pelan sedikit bersalah dan menyesal karena menyalahkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin kau diceramahi oleh orang tua kita kalau tau aku pulang terapi sendirian." Aku menatap Hinata cukup lama, selalu seperti ini Hinata selalu memikirkan dampak yang akan kita dapat, Hinata selalu mencari alasan untuk membantuku.

Aku menatapnya sebelah tanganku telah kugunakan untuk mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang masih menunduk. "Sepertinya tempat terapinya masih buka."

Hinata menangguk menyetujui pendapatku, kami terdiam cukup lama tengelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Setelah ini, bantu aku mencari alasan dihadapan mereka ya."Hingga sekarang pun, Hinata hanya menjalani kehidupan sandiwara yang telah kubuat sedemikian sempurnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa.. benar seperti itu."aku melihat dengan agak malas kearah Hinata yang kini tengah melatih pernafasaannya, semantara dokter tersebut terus mencatat segala analisis yang dia dapat untuk dijadikan laporan hasil perkembangan Hinata.

Kulihat Hinata sedikit kesusahan mengikuti ritme terapi kali ini terlihat dari peluh serta nafas yang tersendat-sendat, sorot matanya terlihat sangat lelah pandangannya jauh menerawang sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak fokus.

"Ya sudah cukup, hyuuga-san bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Hinata mengikuti dokter tersebut, meniggalkanku dalam ruangan tersebut aku mulai melangkah mengamati ruangan tersebut sembari menuggu Hinata kembali.

Aku terdiam mengingat bahwa beban yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat, dari kecil Hinata selalu sakit-sakitan sering sekali pingsan dan melakukan perawatan dirumah sakit, bagi Hinata rumah sakit adalah seperti rumah keduanya karena kebanyakan waktunya habis dirumah sakit.

Hinata kecil akan menagis saat lagi-lagi mengetahui harus berada dirumah sakit, dan pada saat itu aku akan berperan untuk menghiburnya dan selalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. tak ada yang berubah dari peranku tersebut.

"Maaf telah menuggu lama, Naruto-kun." Aku terlonjak saat Hinata menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil terapinya?"Hinata nampak berfikir pandangan matanya terlihat lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya.

"B-baik."Hinata bergumam pelan sembari melangkah lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, aku memandang kepergian Hinata yang semakin menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut firasatku mengatakan ada yang salah dengan Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas, sudahlah lagipula tidak tidak ada untungnya aku mengetahuinya aku hanya perlu melakukan sadiwara ini, tanpa perlu terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian terapi beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata nampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Hal yang sangat monoton saat berangkat sekolah bersamanya tapi hari ini sedikit lebih berbeda dari yang biasanya terjadi.

"Naruto-_kun_.." Aku memandangnya sebagai tanda ketertariaknku mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kita mampir membeli beberapa origami?"

"Untuk?" Hinata terdiam cukup lama, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik mendengarkan alasannya dan melihat respon Hinata yang hanya menunjukan ketertarikannya kepada jalan yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan yang sesekali tertiup angin musim gugur tersebut.

"Musim dingin." Gumannya pelan.

"Hah?" Aku hanya menatapnya binggung lantas apa hubungannya musim dingin dan origami?

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin aku harus menyelesaikannya."

Aku terdiam, saat Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu dihadapanku ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari monotonku seperti yang biasa aku lakukan selama ini bersamanya.

Entah mengapa Hinata nampak sangat juah..

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahapun berbunyi, biasanya aku akan lekas pergi ke kantin bersama Sasuke dan Sakura-chan tapi pandanganku tak sengaja melihat kearah Hinata yang masih terduduk dibangkunya bersama origami yang kami beli sewaktu diperjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Bangau?" Aku berujar heran, sebenarnya bukan urusanku mengomentari apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hinata sekarang aku menatap hasil pekerjaanya banyak sekali bangau yang telah dia buat.

Untuk apa bangau sebanyak itu?

"Naruto?" Aku segera menghentikan pikiranku lalu mengejar langkah kedua sahabatku tersebut dan menghiraukan Hinata yang saat itu tengah menatapku.

"Kalian tau Sasori-_senpai_." Aku memandang Sakura mendengarkannya berceloteh tentang gosip sekolah sedikit menyenangkan, sementara Sasuke tampak acuh dan fokus terhadap ponselnya.

"Dasar teme." Gumamku pelan sembari mengejek Sasuke yang nampak geram.

"Sudahlah, kudengar Sasori-senpai menebak seseorang?"

"Lalu?" Entah mengapa topiknya jadi tidak menyenangkan lagi bagiku, aku hanya menaggapinya sembari mengecek ponselku.

"Kau itu bukanya tadi tertarik, kau tau siapa orang beruntung yang Sasori-senpai tembak?"

"Yang pasti bukan aku."Jawabku ngasal yang menghasilkan jitakan dikepalaku.

"Huhh.. baka, gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga." Aku terdiam cukup lama mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

"Hinata?" tanyaku ulang yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Aku terdiam mengingat lintasan kenangan yang mengingatkanku terhadap beberapa kejadian beberapa lalu silam, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu masuk terlalu jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ditembak lagi oleh Sasori itu?" Hinata terdiam memandangku raut wajahnya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gosip itu ya."Aku mengangguk mengiyakan gumamannya kulihat Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat tangannya kembali sibuk mengerjakan pembuatan bangau-bangau tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak usah khawatir, itu hanya perbuatan mereka." Hinata berujar kepadaku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau masih diperlakukan seperti itu Hinata?" Aku nampak terkejut saat Hinata mengatakan dengannya tersenyum, bayangan beberapa tahun silam mengenai Hinata kembali terlintas dipikiranku seharusnya Hinata meminta untuk dipindahkan sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak minta pindah sekolah?" Aku sedikit sebal merlihat reaksinya yang kelewat biasa mengapa tidak belajar dari kejadian yang sbelumnya sih.

"Kalau aku pindah sekolah nanti Naruto-kun akan meniggalkan teman-teman semua, lagipula pindah bukan solusinya dan bukanya aku hanya perlu menerimanya." Aku memandang Hinata untuk beberapa lama seharusnya aku tahu pasti dia memikirkan dampak untukku juga, dia tidak akan melakukan tindakan egois yang dapat melibatkanku.

"Terimakasih, aku senang mendengar alasanmu." Aku lega memikirkan bahwa tindakan Hinata kali ini tidak merubah kehidupan sekolah yang sangat ku inginkan.

Aku hanya perlu menjauh dan berusaha tidak terlibat, toh sebelumnya pun aku hanya sekedar mengetahuinya.

Kali ini akan kulindungi kehidupan sekolahku yang tidak monton ini.

.

.

Seperti biasa aku menunggunya dipersimpangan menuju sekolah, kami akan selalu pulang sekolah bersama atau tidak menemaninya untuk terapi, setelah itu pada malam hari kami akan menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama hal yang sama yang selalu aku lakukan.

Kulihat sekolah sudah mulai sepi, aku merengut sembari melangakah dengan berat hati menuju ke sekolah sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukannnya sih.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dikoridor yang menghubungkanku dengan kelas yang kami tempati saat pandaganku mengedar mencari sosok Hinata yang tidak kudapati disana, aku terdiam cukup lama dan mengamati meja yang biasa ditempati Hinata.

Mengapa bangau-bangau itu berserakan?

Persitiwa tersebut kembali melintas kejadian yang serupa seperti beberapa tahun silam, aku meneguk ludah membayangkan hal tersebut.

Dengan berat hati aku mencari Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja pikiranku tidak selaras dengan apa yang aku lalukan sekarang setengah berlari dikoridor sembari membuka kasar semua pintu kelas yang tertutup.

"Hentikan.."Aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar erangan tersebut, batinku memberontak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapanku mataku menatap tanpa dapat bisa ku artikan.

Kejadian yang telah kutepis jauh sekarang kembali bagaikan pemutaran kilat yang dapat membuatku berhenti bernafas semantara.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menghampiri Hinata yang tetap menjaga sedikit kesadarannya, tubuhnya berguncang sangat hebat dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, aku segera merengukuh Hinata dan segera membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya untuk mempermudah aliran pernafasanya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"Aku menatapnya dalam diam, tak tau apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang kejadian beberapa tahun silam membuat pikiranku tak terkendali sekarang.

"Meng..apa Na..ruto-_kun,_ ada di..sini.."

"..."

"Ah.. Maaf.." kenapa harus minta maaf ini bukan salahnya kan, bahkan aku tidak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan toh seberapa kuatnya aku menolak semua ini pasti akan selalu berdampak padaku.

"Kenapa harus terjadi padaku."Aku bergumam pelan sembari mengeratkan rengkuhanku kepada Hinata dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut serta menghiraukan tatapan Hinata yang tidak dapat kumengerti.

Mengapa dengan tatapan bersalah tersebut, tanpa kau inginkan pun aku pasti sudah ditakdirkan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dengan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhanku.

Seperti kejadian beberapa tahun silam..

..Saat aku berjalan dalam diam dengan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhanku..

Bedanya kali ini aku tidak terguncang dan merasa bersalah, toh bagiku semua mengenai Hinata adalah bagian yang sangat monoton dalam kehidupan ini.

Entah sampai kapan sandiwara ini akan berlanjut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue  
18/07/2014**

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **akhirnya selesai juga mungkin fic ini akan tamat pada chapter selanjutnya, maaf kalau pendek dan banyak typo.

Arigatou telah mampir.

**Himiko-**


End file.
